Flying
by Heartfelt
Summary: Duo and Heero take a moment to reflect


Disclaimer: Don't own anything Gundam Wing, only wish I did (sigh!)   
  
Archive: Whoever wants it!!! Just let me know first, onegai.  
Pairings: 1+2   
Category: Shounen ai  
Warnings: Badly done extended metaphors   
Spoilers: absolutely none  
  
AN: This ficlette was inspired by something I did this past weekend. You can probably figure it out what it was from the fic. If you've never done this, I *highly* recommend it. Absolutely incredible!!  
  
FLYING  
  
By Heartfelt  
  
Blue and amethyst met.  
  
"Good to go?"  
  
A dark, tousled head nodded.  
  
"Ready..."  
  
The hatch of the plane opened and cold wind whistled past, nearly deafening in its volume.  
  
"Set..."  
  
The two young men joined hands. Using their free hands to hold on to the edge of the open hatch, they stepped up to the edge, looking out over infinity. The braided member of the pair looked at the other, amethyst eyes twinkling. His somber companion nodded, but was betrayed by the anticipation barely hidden within the cobalt blue depths.  
  
They took a deep breath and prepared themselves to leap into the void.  
  
"*GO*!"  
  
Cold...  
  
Wind...  
  
Exhilaration...  
  
Freedom...  
  
All of these thoughts and more passed through their minds as they plummeted, free-falling towards the earth. No sound could be heard beyond the air rushing past, not even the braided boy's shout of triumph.   
  
On and on they fell, destiny, in the form of an unforgiving Earth, looming ever closer.  
  
"10..."  
  
"9..."  
  
"8..."  
  
Blue eyes sought a whipping braided, reaching out a hand to pull its owner closer. Sparkling amethyst looked up, the outstretched hand eagerly grasped.  
  
"7..."  
  
"6..."  
  
"5..."  
  
Blue and amethyst locked, proclaiming their love for each other and their love for the feeling of...  
  
Flying...  
  
"4..."  
  
"3..."  
  
Hands reached simultaneously for cords of life. Now came the decision. To die together, forever young and free. Or to continue on and fight.  
  
"2..."  
  
"1..."  
  
Blue and amethyst searched their counterparts for the answer, but of course, the decision was already made.  
  
Ninmu ryoukai.  
  
The cords were pulled and billowy cloth was released, slowing the fatal plunge. The pair were suddenly yanked upwards, caught in the hands of fate.  
  
Then, silence.  
  
The firm plane which once could have sealed their fates was now spread out below in an exquisite patchwork, a comforting blanket waiting to surround them like the love of a mother neither had ever known.  
  
Heaving chests slowed as the rush quieted into peaceful reflection.  
  
How fortunate they were to have found each other amidst the madness that had captured the world. Even though they found themselves at the center of the chaos, the ugliness could not sully what they had created.   
  
Blue and amethyst met, enjoying the moments of solitude and companionship.   
  
The braided boy laughed at a passing bird that peered at them curiously, as if mocking the folly of humans who were so trusting of their own ingenuity.   
  
The air warmed gradually as they descended from the heavens, a soft breeze caressing them. The smell of wildflowers masked the smell of smoke and gunpowder that threatened to bring them crashing back into reality. Neither of the pair was a fool. They knew what awaited them upon their return. However, for a while, at least, they could pretend.  
  
For now, they were just two normal young men, enjoying the incredible feeling of...  
  
Flying...  
  
But as they do, all dreams must end.   
  
A dark, tousled head nodded at his companion, signaling the need to prepare. A long, chestnut braid tossed gently in the wind as a nod was given in response. A brief frown of anger clouded the amethyst eyes, resentment at being forced to face the world and its evil once more weighing heavily on his heart. Blue eyes took on a trademarked glare as the ground loomed closer.  
  
Finally, two pairs of booted feet touched the ground. Parachutes were tossed to the ground and they became soldiers once more, ever ready to continue their struggle. The two young men conferred briefly then made their way with stealth to the supply base that would soon know their wrath.  
  
The world and the war beckoned once more. There was no more time for...  
  
Flying...  
  
~owari  
  
(c) August 2001  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
  



End file.
